1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an assembly for blocking a cooling water channel in a mold, which hermetically blocks a cooling water channel to stop the flow of cooling water, when switching a cooling water channel in a mold, and which has thermal resistance and durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cooling water channels are provided for allowing cooling water to flow to cool products made by molds, and in switching of channels for cooling water, as shown in FIG. 1, a channel 10 to stop flow of cooling water in a mold 100 is blocked by an assembly 200 for blocking a cooling water channel and the cooling water is guided to other desired channels 110.
The configuration of the assembly 200 for blocking a cooling water channel having the function described above is shown in FIG. 2 and described in detail hereafter.
A first member 210 with a hole 211 formed through the center is seated at a selected position in the channels 110 in the mold 100 and stop the flow of cooling water and a blocking member 220 is forcibly fitted in the hole 211 of the first member 210 and stops the flow of cooling water.
Since the outer side of the first member 210 is in close contact with the channel 110 and the blocking member 220 is forcibly fitted in the first member 210, the assembly 200 for blocking a cooling water channel having this configuration can stop flow of cooling water.
However, the assembly 200 for blocking a cooling water channel having this configuration has a problem in that it is difficult to completely stop cooling water flowing through the channel under high pressure, because sealing forces between the outer side of the first member 210 and the channel 110 and between the inner side of the first member 210 and the blocking member 220 are not sufficient.
Accordingly, an assembly 200 for blocking a cooling water channel shown in FIG. 3 has been designed and used to solve the problem and is described in detail hereafter.
A first blocking member 230 with a hole 231 having a diameter gradually decreasing from a first side to a second side at the center is seated at a selected position in a channel 110 formed in a mold 100 and stops flow of cooling water, a second blocking member 240 inserted into the hole 231 of the first blocking member 230 from the larger-diameter side toward the smaller-diameter side and blocking the hole 231 is provided, a step 241 is formed at the rear potion of the second blocking member 240, and a sealing member 250 is disposed between an end of the first blocking member 230 and the step 241 of the second blocking member 240.
According to the configuration of the assembly 200 for blocking a cooling water channel, the second blocking member 240 is pushed to the first blocking member 230 and presses the sealing member 250 by the pressure of cooling water and thus cooling water is prevented from leaking by the sealing member 250, but it also has a problem of insufficient sealing ability.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.